Waiting for the Sun
by stormy.hopes
Summary: [Slightly AU] [Random OneShot fic] [Squinoa] “No matter how many times I see it, I’ll always be waiting for the sun. When it’s gone, I miss it for an eternity. Just like I do you.”


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters... or the setting... blahdahblahdablah... basically not even bird droppings from it.  
  
**************** Waiting for the Sun ****************  
  
A breeze blew by, shaking her out of her daydream. She shivered slightly at the sudden coldness having forgotten to bring a warm coat with her when she walked out the doors. Her dark hair fell back in place as the breeze died down and she relaxed her shoulders once again. She leaned against the little bar that surrounded the balcony area that she was standing on and stared off into the empty space in front of her.  
  
She smiled faintly at a memory that arose in her mind. Just a little more than a week ago she sat at that very spot with her love. If only he was here with me... she thought. Then he could keep me warm. They were watching the sunset together after enjoying a romantic dinner together. The next day, he was going off on a mission for Cid. When the first breeze blew by, he wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close, keeping her warm. She had her head rested on his chest as they watched the sunrise and stayed in that position for hours. Even after the sun had set completely, he still held her. They didn't say much to each other, but rather had their meaningful silence.  
  
She remembered snapping out of her daze for a split second as he repositioned his arms and buried his nose into her hair as the last rays of the sun disappeared below the horizon. He held her in a more loving and caressed her hair. She was the only one who was able to bring out his soft side so.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her hair, just by her ear. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, loving every bit of it.  
  
"I love you too," she opened her eyes and their eyes locked. Their heads leaned against each others', and their lips grew closer. A passionate kiss followed; her fingers intertwining with his silky hair and his hand held her cheek. When they stopped, his hand moved to tuck her hair behind her ear. She leaned back into his chest and they stayed that way until the morning sunrise had come.  
  
At the thought of the memory, she half smiled, remembering her joy and half grimaced, knowing that he wasn't with her as she watched the sun rise once again. He was gone on a mission-he was Commander after all-and was supposed to be back with his team 3 days ago. No one had arrived yet and rumors spread like wild fire. 'They were all killed during an ambush!' some said. Others insisted that their boat sank and they all drowned. Either way, the knight had yet to come home to his angel.  
  
Where are you Squall? She thought sadly as the sun began to rise. I know you're not dead... I won't believe it.  
  
Soft footsteps were behind her, but she didn't notice. He crept up behind her quietly, readying himself for the huge welcome back hug that she always gave him.  
  
She smelt his cologne and rubbed at her nose. "Oh no, I'm imagining things now..." she whispered to herself.  
  
His eyes danced although his face stayed and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She jumped feeling his hands run down her arms. "Did you miss me?" he asked softly by her ear.  
  
She sighed and smiled, and said back equally soft, "Just a little bit."  
  
His lips curved into a rare genuine smile from the heart, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "That's good," he whispered into her ear, then kissing her forehead. She snuggled closely into his chest, deeply breathing in his scent.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked him, staring into the distance.  
  
"..." would have been his usual reply. This time though, he was silent for a moment before answering, "Just... a minor delay. Zell found a hot dog place."  
  
She laughed loudly before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered. With her arms around his neck, she leaned in a kissed him softly. Their eyes were closed until their lips separated.  
  
"This seems familiar..." she said. She dropped her arms and turned out. Small rays were starting to rise from the end of the horizon. "And so does that sun rise." A light flickered and shot across the sky just before the sun began rising to it's fullest. "No matter how many times I see it, I'll always be waiting for the sun. It's so beautiful... and it's something I'd love to see all the time... always. When it's gone, I miss it for an eternity." she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Just like you." 


End file.
